No second chances
by petitepoupinette
Summary: Piper believed everyone got a second chance, but when an unexpected visitor from the past comes, will she still think the same? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE:_

"Where is Leo?" asked Piper as she and Phoebe walked into the Halliwell kitchen.

"Piper, he will come back when the higher powers think its safe" Said Phoebe

"Well we vanquished the triad!" She yelled

"I know" Said Phoebe

"Well, alls I want is him back!" Piper said raising her voice

"What do you want?" asked Paige joining the convosation

"Leo" Said piper

"Oh" Said Paige

"Paige! All you got for me is a "oh!" Said Piper

Just then one of the Elders orbed in.

"Where is Leo!" asked Piper

"Piper calm down. We have sensed a new threat, one more powerful than anything you've come up against" Said one of the Elders.

"Whoa, how many new threats are there?" Yelled Piper.

"This is one bigger than anything" She said.

"I just don't understand, all I want is my husband back, life is going to be full of new threats! I just want Leo!" Piper yelled.

"Be well" And with that the Elder orbed out.

Piper sighed loudly.

"Did she just say a new threat?" Asked Billie, as she walked in

"Yes, apparently one that's bigger than anything we have faced" Said Phoebe

"Like we haven't heard that before" Said Paige

That night Piper was up in her bedroom with Chris and Wyatt.

"Hey, how are you?" Asked Paige, walking in.

Piper just looked at her.

"What, just trying to make convosation, you haven't come out of your room since this morning!" Said Paige.

"I don't understand Paige" Piper said with tears in her eyes "Why can't I have him back?"

"I don't know Sweetie" Paige said.

Later that night when Piper was asleep Leo entered her dream

"Piper?" He asked

"Leo!" She said

"Piper im sorry, I can't come back to you" He said

"What, don't you have a choice?" She asked

"Im sorry Piper" He said

Piper woke with tears streaming down her face

"LEO!" She yelled, awaking the whole house

_PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE! _


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

Later that night when Piper was asleep Leo entered her dream

"Piper?" He asked

"Leo!" She said

"Piper im sorry, I can't come back to you" He said

"What, don't you have a choice?" She asked

"Im sorry Piper" He said

Piper woke with tears streaming down her face

"LEO!" She yelled, awaking the whole house

"Piper!" came the voice of Phoebe

"What's wrong?" Paige said coming into Pipers room.

"H-he isn't coming back" Piper said

"What?" Said Phoebe

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Paige

"H-he c-came in my dream, he told me he isn't coming back" Piper said, through the tears.

"Honey that was just a dream" Paige said

"No, no it wasn't" Piper said

The next day Piper hadn't improved much. Phoebe and Paige were trying to call on the Angel of Destiny to try and find out if Pipers dream was real

"What do you want now?" She asked

"Is Leo coming back or not" Said Piper

"I can't answer that, im sorry" Said the Angel of Destiny

"What!, look lady, is my husband coming back or not!" Piper yelled

"Im sorry Piper, until the battle is over Leo isn't going to be returning" She said

Piper flew into a rage.

"What big battle! You know you guys have some nerve! You forbid Leo and I to get married, then you let us because our love is supposed to be transcendent , then you take him away from me in a "test" too see how strong our love is, when you find out how strong it is you let us be happy, then you take him away again!" Piper yelled

"Im sorry" The angel replied

"No, no your not, let me tell you, the battle isn't demonic, the battle is between you and me and Leo!" Piper yelled

"Piper, Leo will be returned" She said

"Return him now or it's over" Piper said

_TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

"Piper, you don't know what your getting yourself into" Paige said

"No Paige I know exactly what im getting myself into" Piper said

"I am sorry piper but not yet" the Angel said and then disappeared

Piper stormed out of the room

"She is going too be alright?" said Billie who had been quite up until now.

Paige sighed "I hope so" she said

Later that night Piper stood looking out her window

"I just don't get it, what is this big battle? Why can't Leo be here to help?" She said

"I don't know what it is sweetie" Said Phoebe

"I know, I just wish they could tell us at least" She said

"Maybe I can" Came a familiar voice

Piper turned to see Chris standing at her door

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Asked Piper

"Well, it is sort of a long story but in short I am here to help" He said

"Help?" Asked Phoebe

"Yes to help" He said

"Help with what?" Asked Piper

"The big battle" He replied

"What is this big battle?" Asked Phoebe

"I can't say, you know the whole can't change the future" He said

"But how would it change? Aren't we meant to know?" asked Piper

"Yeah, but you have to discover it alone" He said

"Are they ready?" Asked Maya

"I think we need more" Said Tirouk

"More what? We already have half the underworld!" She hissed

"Power Maya power" He said

"And how do think we will get that?" She asked

"We are going to resurrect some" He said

"Who my lord?" She asked

"Someone more powerful than the whole underworld" He replied

"The source?" She asked

"No, Cole" He said

"Cole? Why Cole?" She asked

"He knows their weak points" He said

The Demons gathered in Magic schools main hall to summon Cole.

"What am I doing here?" He asked once brought from the waste lands

"My lord, we have summoned you to bring down the charmed ones" Said Maya

"To let you get your former wife back" Said Tirouk

"Phoebe doesn't want me back" Said Cole

"My lord, you can change that!" Said Maya

"Will you do it?" Asked Tirouk

"Ok" Said Cole "But I am attacking Paige first, she was the one who ruined everything" He said

As everyone left the house in the usual morning panic Paige was left alone.

When she closed the front door and turned around who stood before her shocked her to bits.

"Paige, wow haven't you changed" Said Cole in his Balthazar form

"What are you doing alive?" She asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" He said

"Actually I would" She said "So I can kill you …again"

"Sorry" He said and threw an energy ball at Paige unfortunately it got her

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Just at the moment Paige got killed Piper and Phoebe came in.

"What are you doing here?" Piper yelled

"Piper." Phoebe said pointing at Paige

"Oh my god, what did you do!" Piper yelled at Cole

"Oh don't worry" Said Cole and threw another energy ball at Piper

"No!" Shouted Phoebe as Piper fell to the ground, Phoebe ran over to her dead sister.

"What have you done?" Phoebe screamed at Cole, hugging Piper tightly.

"I needed them out of the way" Cole said

"How did you get here?" Phoebe yelled

"That's not the point, the point is I am here" He said smugly

"Not if I can help it" Phoebe yelled

"Don't worry, I'll be back" He said and shimmered out.

"LEO!" Phoebe screamed.

No one came to her call. Phoebe's worst fear had just come true. She'd lost her sisters.

"BILLIE!" Phoebe tried calling for Billie, thankfully she came.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Billie cried

"Cole." Phoebe said

"Who's Cole?" She asked

"Someone who belongs in hell but never managed to stay there" Phoebe said

"Are they… Dead?" Billie asked

"I'm afraid so" Phoebe said, with tears running down her cheeks.

Just at that moment Chris orbed in.

"Mum!" Yelled Chris running over to Piper, "What happened?" He cried

"Chris, Cole got to them" Phoebe said

"Cole?" Asked Chris

"Do you know him?" asked Billie

"Yes, he is the demon who turned Phoebe here, evil" He said

"Well, how do we vanquish him?" Asked Billie

"You can't, he is more powerful than the Source" Said Chris

"There must be some way" Billie said.

"Trust me, if we knew we would" Said Phoebe.

"The trick is how to make it stick" Said Chris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It didn't work" Maya said

"It did, you can't just jump right in, or you will die" Cole said

"What can one witch do?" Tirouk

"You don't know Phoebe like I do" Cole answered

"What are we going to do next?" Asked Maya

"Phoebe is already vulnerable enough to attack" Tirouk Said

"Yes but we need more time" Cole said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Phoebe, we can't just sit around here moping" Billie said

"I just lost my two sisters!" Phoebe said

"We can try to get them back!" Billie exclaimed

"How" Phoebe asked

_TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

"Phoebe, calm down!" Billie said

"Billie, Cole is back, how on earth can I be calm?" Phoebe said pacing the attic.

"We can get him!" Billie said re-assuring her nervous sister.

At that moment Chris orbed in. with interesting news.

"Ok, word is that someone has resurrected Cole from the waste land and that it wasn't an extremely powerful demon" Chris said in a rush.

"Ok, how did you find this out?" Billie asked walking over to Chris

"I have my ways" Chris said striding over to the Book of Shadows

"Yeah, whatever" Billie said

Phoebe walked over to where Chris and Billie were.

"Can we stop him?" Phoebe asked carefully looking through the Book of Shadows

Chris and Billie stood in silence. Until Billie took control.

"Well, what do we know?" Billie said pacing the attic room

"Well pretty much what Chris told us" Phoebe said looking out the window into the deep night sky.

"Yes, so let's think for a moment, did they summon Cole or Balthazar?" Billie asked

"We don't know" Chris said sitting on one of the many old lounges

"Ok, so we have to find out" Phoebe said

"How?" Billie asked

"Well, we could try to mix the vanquishing potion for Belthazar" Chris said.

"Hang on, how can we bring Paige and piper back!" Phoebe yelled

PLEASE REVEIW :D


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

"I don't know how we can bring Piper and Paige back!" Billie yelled pacing the Halliwell's attic.

"Im sorry, but it's more important than vanquishing Cole" Phoebe replied

"How?" Asked Chris butting into the Girls argument

"Because we are going to need the power of three!" Phoebe yelled

"Chris, how'd did this pan out in the future?" Billie asked

"Can't say" Chris replied

Billie sighed loudly.

"Well then how are we going to fix this" She asked helplessly

Later that night Phoebe sat on the end of her bed wondering how on earth she was going to get out of this and more importantly how she could bring her sisters back. Then it struck her, to try and summon the Angel of Destiny to get Leo back first.

"Phoebe, what can I help you with" Said the Angel of Destiny

"I need Leo" She said

"Im sorry Phoebe, I can't bring him back yet, the battle has not been won" She said

"But I need him!" She cried

"Fine, but only for this short time" She said

And within just moments Leo appeared

"Phoebe? Where is Piper?" Leo asked

"Leo, um, she died" Phoebe said

Leo looked as though someone punched him

"What do you mean she died?" He asked

"I mean, Cole is back and he killed her and Paige and you are going to help us get them back" Phoebe told Leo.

Just at that moment Phoebe's bedroom door burst wide open

"Cole is back" Billie said breathlessly

Phoebe and Leo both raced for the door, without any plan they all ran down the stairs to where Cole stood as evil as ever.

"I told you I'd be back" He said

At that moment Coop orbed in

"Phoebe, there you are" He said, not noticing Cole before it was too late.

"How dare you have Phoebe, I can't love her no one can" Cole said throwing an energy ball at Coop.

"Cole! Why do you have kill everyone I care about! Go to hell!" Phoebe yelled with tears flooding her vision.

please R&R, oh and a other little note :

thanks heaps to crazyDFFgang and shan for showing another way to put up stories when it wont let you :) thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

"Phoebe!" yelled Billie from the top of the stairs.

"Billie he killed coop!" Phoebe screamed sitting with Coops lifeless body in her lap and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I needed to kill him Phoebe, in time you'll see we were meant to be together" Cole said shimmering out.

"What happened?" Chris asked walking in with Leo

"Cole killed Coop" Billie said as Phoebe was sobbing

Later that night Phoebe was up in her room staring at a picture of Coop when grams voice entered her mind

"Phoebe, I lost my first man it sent me on a rage and that's how I got to move on, try the same" her voice said.

Phoebe looked up in surprise only seeing her reflection in the mirror.

Suddenly she knew what she had to do.

"I don't care how we do it but we are going to send Coles demonic butt back to hell" She said walking into the attic where Leo and Billie and Chris were.

"What do you have in mind?" Leo asked

"We could try the vanquish potion Paige made?" Billie suggested

"No it might not be powerful enough" Chris answered

"Well, we could add to it and go from there" Billie replied

"With Cole out of the way we can focus of getting Piper and Paige back" Leo said

"Guys I think I have an idea" Billie said

"What?" Asked Chris

"Well, we could go back in time to when Cole was just a demon and vanquish him in that time" She said

"It just might work" Phoebe said

Later on they were standing around the Book of Shadows chanting the spell

"_Hear these words; see this burning sign, head the hope within our mind_

_Send us to where we'll find what we wish in place and time" _

They where suddenly spinning until the attic was just a blur and then they landed hard on the attic floor, exactly 5 years ago.

"Ow, is everyone ok?" Asked Phoebe

"I think so" Billie replied.

please R&R , thanks!


End file.
